un patrullero en el mundo ninja
by payealvarado17
Summary: la derrota de demigra trajo paz a la ciudad toki del patrullero del tiempo llamado kilian que ser mas fuerte la sangre saiyajin correr por sus venas en el nuevo mundo los oponentes serán interesantes
1. capitulo 1 un nuevo mundo

Un patrullero en el mundo ninja

Capitulo 1 llegando a un nuevo mundo

Estos hechos se ubican unas semanas después de derrotar a demigra en un lugar entre el especio y el tiempo en un lugar donde pocas personas espaciales conocen en un especie de ciudad llamada toki city en ese lugar habia tres personas hablando

– oigan ustedes dos ponganme atención.

era una mujer pequeña la cual posee una tez de color malva orejas puntiagudas y utilizando unos potala su cabello es de tamaño medio llegando hasta su cuello y es de color rosa salmón posee una camiseta sin mangas y cuello alto de color gris pizarra oscuro por encima un traje típico de los kaioshin de color rosado con mangas blancas un pañuelo amarillo pastel que cubre su cintura unos pantalones morados y unas botas blancas de taco alto no era nadie mas que la kaioshin del tiempo

Lo sentimos kronoa sama

Dijeron los dos chicos uno de era un chico morado de pelo morado lavanda el otro era pelinegro un poco alborotados que llevaba puesto un dogi de color verde oscuro por debajo una polera negra ajustado de mangas cortas una muñequera de color rojo igual a las de bardock un cinturón de color azul y unas botas de saiyajin igual a la de turles este era el patrullero del tiempo que derroto a demigra

Kronoa: buenos gracias por derrotar a ese miserable de demigra

Patrullero: de nada kronoa sama es un placer ayudarle después de todo soy un patrullero del tiempo

Trunks: de verdad te agradecemos sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos podido derrotarle

Patrullero: kronoa sama quiero hacerle una pregunta.

Kronoa: que quieres preguntar?

Patrullero: yo quisiera conocer otros mundos se puede kronoa sama

Kronoa: bueno no lo he intentado aun pero lo hare por haber derrotado a demigra

Patrullero: gracias kronoa sama

Kronoa: lo encontré mundo donde se necesita mas ayuda bueno este será tu misión proteger este mundo por estas guerras con formados por ninjas y en una aldea a sellando a un zorro con 9 colas gigantesco esto paso aproximadamente 7 años

Patrullero: entonces es un mundo interesante

Kronoa: pues si

Kronoa: estas listo para ir?

Patrullero: estoy listo

Uno sonido conocidos por nosotros interrumpió estos un hombre de cabello en puntas

Esperen

Kronoa: tu eres goku no?

Goku: si. Así que te vas a otro mundo

Patrullero: si maestro goku

Goku: bueno entonces que te valla bien en tu viaje

Patrullero: si

Kronoa: es cierto tu un no tienes nombre

Patrullero: ya lo avía pensado en eso. Mi nombre será kilian que les parece

Kronoa: kilian es un buen nombre para ti

Goku: si es un buen nombre

Kilian: gracias bueno creo que ya es tiempo que me valla

Kronoa: esta bien

Kronoa utilizo su poder para enviar a kilian a otro mundo por primera vez entonces se tele transporto a se mundo entonces del cuerpo de kilian se ilumino para después desaparecer en ese lugar.


	2. Capítulo 2 asombros y traumas

Capitulo 2 intimidaciones y traumas conociendo a los uzumaki

Una luz ilumino una parte del bosque para luego desaparecer la luz y verse un niño aproximadamente de 7 años de edad este el patrullero kilian

Kilian: este el nuevo mundo donde fui teletransportado por kronoa sama

para luego ver su manos para un salto de sorpresa

Kilian: pero que me paso me encogí de repente bueno supongo que esto tenia que pasar por usar casi todo su poder para teletransportame a este mundo

Entonces se fue un lago cercano para verse mejor y se puso en flor de loto su ki estaba desbordando en su cuerpo pensó en si mismo en su forma normal para luego iluminar su cuerpo para después cambiar su apariencia igual de un hombre adulto antes de teletransportarse a ese mundo para luego verse al lago y sorprenderse

Kilian: mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad

Para luego concentrarse mas para después cambiar a su apariencia igual a un conejo dorado de ojos esmeralda gigante que alcanzaba la punta del árbol del lugar

Kilian: increíble no sabia de esta habilidad es cierto vi una aldea cerca de aquí bueno según los datos que medio kronoa sama ahí que ir una torre mas grande de la aldea

Luego kilian levito hasta estar en la punta de los árboles para ir a toda velocidad hacia la torre más grande del lugar

En la torre el hokage se encuentra firmando un montón de el papeleo

Iruzen: estos papeles nunca se acaban y ya me estoy cansando de este tedioso trabajo

Afuera de la torre unos aldeanos se encuentra persiguiendo para matar a 2 niños se encuentra corriendo para no ser atrapados por la turbia de aldeanos enfurecidos con kilian este ya se encontraba encima de la torre y va hasta las ventanas para ver un anciano sellando papeles para despues tocar la ventana toc toc el 3° se dio la vuelta para ver quien habia tocado la ventana para después levantarse y abrirla

Iruzen: dime niño ahora estoy ocupado

Kilian: bueno yo le puedo ayudar con estos papeles

Iruzen: enserio niño

Kilian: yo hablo muy enserio

Iruzen: esta bien ayúdame

Así terminando rápido con el papeleo

Iruzen: no creo que vengas solo a ayudarme con el papeleo dime a que viniste a mi oficina

Kilian: esta bien hablare pero a solas retira a todos tus hombres

Iruzen: bien

Asiendo una señal para que se vallan

Iruzen: ya se fueron puedes hablar

Kilian: primeramente mi nombre es kilian y vengo de otro mundo

Así contando su historia hasta de derrotar demigra y como llego a este mundo

Hiruzen: a ver si entiendo tu eres un patrullero del tiempo que fuiste enviado a este mundo para protegerlo con la ayuda de la kaioshin del tiempo ¿es correcto?

Kilian si es correcto lo que dijo

Hiruzen: es poco creíble me puedes mostrar tus habilidades mañana

Kilian: por que no hoy día

Hiruzen: a que te refieres

Kilian: hay 2 ki disminuyendo lentamente

Hiruzen: ellos deben ser!

Kilian: los contenedores del zorro de las 9 colas

Hiruzen: como sabes eso?

Kilian: la kaioshin me lo explico que los padres de estos 2 niños se sacrificaron para sellarlo dentro de ellos

Hiruzen: que vas a ser los vas a raptar?

Kilian: no les voy ayudar para que controle su poder del zorro

Hiruzen: entiendo

Kilian: tienes una foto del zorro de la 9 colas

Hiruzen: sí. Toma que vas a hacer

Kilian: bueno voy ayudar a esos 2 niños

Así yendo a donde estaban ellos llegando de detrás de ellos y caminando donde estaban

Kilian: oigan que están haciendo

Aldeano: no vez estamos atacando a los kyubi

Kilian: interesante y si les dijera que yo soy el kyubi

Aldeanos: imposible! Tú no puedes ser el zorro demonio

Kilian: bueno les doy 3 opciones se vallan tranquilamente no quieren les golpeare hasta dejar inconsciente y traumare para que no molesten cuales de las 3 opciones

Aldeanos: ningunas de las 3 te mataremos!

Kilian: bueno yo elijo la 3 opción

Entonces expulso energía en ese punto para no destruir la aldea después su aura se agrando ferozmente la luz rodio todo el lugar dejando sin visión y los ninjas y el mismo hokage estaban viendo como el chico se transformaba en el kyubi y todos estaban aterrados y asombrados el kyubi era de un color dorado y los aldeanos se lo podían creer y el kyubi / kilian abrió los ojos a para mirarlos fijamente era de color esmeralda inmediatamente el kyubi abrió la boca para tragarlos se sintió una corriente de viento devorando a los aldeanos y estos salieron corriendo traumatizados de por vida después kilian volvió a la normalidad

Kilian: estaban bien

Niña: Si estamos bien

Mientras estos hablaban se acerco

Hiruzen: chico me puedes acompañar a mi oficina

Kilian; claro

Así estos se fueron a la torre del hokage.


	3. capitulo 3 demostración

Capítulo 3 demostración

En la torre del hokage más específicamente en su oficina

\- Hiruzen: que fue lo que hiciste fue un genjutsu

\- Kilian: para nada todo lo que viste fue real

\- Hiruzen: todo era real…

\- Kilian: si yo soy el único que puede hacer esa técnica

\- Hiruzen: entiendo pero no usaste todo tu poder ¿no es cierto?

\- Kilian: te diste cuenta pues si eso era un pequeña parte de mi poder

\- Hiruzen: buen no te importara demostrar tu poder en un combate de practica mañana

\- Kilian: no fue lo suficiente de hace ratos bueno está bien (con una sonrisa de black goku)

\- Hiruzen: este chico cambiara la aldea y el planeta entero el traerá la verdadera paz a este mundo violento (pensando)

\- Kilian: oye tercero no tendrás un lugar para quedarme esta noche

\- Hiruzen: he si está bien traeré un guía que te lleve a tu departamento ok

\- Kilian: bien

\- Hiruzen: ya anocheció aquí está el anbu que te guiara a tu departamento para que descanses

\- Kilian: ya era hora nos vemos tercero

Así se fueron kilian y el anbu al departamento tiempo después ya habían llegado este hasta la puerta del departamento

\- Kilian: llegamos aquí es

\- Anbu: si bueno yo me retiro

\- Kilian: antes de que te vayas puedo saber tu nombre

\- Anbu: mmm. Claro mi nombre es yamato y cual es tu nombre

\- Kilian: mi nombre es kilian buen nos vemos yamato

\- Yamato: si nos vemos (con una sonrisa)

Para luego retirarse del lugar por otra parte kilian entro al departamento

\- Kilian: entonces este es mi departamento no está nada mal

En otra parte

\- Niño: hermana quien era ese muchacho

\- Niña: no se naruto pero mañana lo vamos averiguar

\- Naruto: entonces le vamos a decir al tercero para que nos diga quienes

\- Narumi: pues si buen ya es tarde duérmete

\- Naruto: está bien buenas noches (durmiendo)

En la raíz

\- Anbu: señor nos han informado que hay un niño que afirma que es el kyubi

\- Sombra: que dijiste entonces ya saben esos niños?

\- Anbu: no señor no son esos 2 niños rubios si no es un niño pelinegro con un poder asombroso

\- Sombra: entonces mantenme informado de la situación quiero saber su nombre de ese niño

\- Anbu: si señor (yéndose)

A la mañana siguiente

Es un día como cualquiera en la aldea el sol ya estaba saliendo y los aldeanos ya estaban sacando sus negocios.

En la torre del hokage

El tercero ya estaba en su oficina esperando hora para la demostración con 3 personas muy conocidos

\- Sujeto 1: hokage una pregunta ¿a quién nos enfrentaremos para que demuestre su poder?

\- Hiruzen: se van a enfrentar con un niño

\- Sujeto 1: esto es una broma? Nos vamos a enfrentar un niño es imposible

\- Sujeto 2: cálmate hiashi entonces ese niño debe tener bastante poder de la juventud no kakashi

\- Kakashi: si como digas gai

\- Hiashi: bueno como sea

\- Gai: esta demostración será interesante

\- Hiruzen: bueno ya va siendo hora para la demostración vayan al punto de entrenamiento 9 hay se llevara acabo la demostración de poder

Los 3 jounin: si hokage yéndose los 3

En el departamento del saiyajin

\- Kilian: creo que ya va siendo hora del enfrentamiento con los ninjas estoy listo y un poco emocionado

Con los hermanos uzumakis

\- Naruto: vamos narumi eres lenta ya puedo ver la torre

\- Narumi: que soy lenta pero tu saliste antes que yo más bien diría que tú eres el lento

\- Naruto: solo me alcanzaste estaba yendo despacio además ya llegamos a la torre

\- Narumi: si llegamos

Yendo a la oficina del hokage y tocando la puerta dando el pase de adentro

\- Naruto: viejo quiero preguntarte una cosa

\- Hiruzen: cual es tu pregunta naruto estoy un poco apurado

\- Naruto: quiero saber quién es ese chico de ayer

\- Narumi: yo igual quiero saber

\- Hiruzen: bueno su nombre de ese chico es kilian no tiene apellido y viene de una aldea distante (mintiendo lo último)

\- Naruto: entonces es un extranjero

\- Hiruzen: si ya es hora no quieren ir a la demostración

\- Narumi: cual demostración?

\- Hiruzen: la demostración de poder

\- Naruto: está bien vamos

Yéndose los 3 al campo de entrenamiento donde se llevara acabo la demostración segundos después

En campo de entrenamiento todos los ninjas ya estaban hay hasta kilian ya estaba parado en su posición

\- Kilian: bien tercero a quien me voy a enfrentar hoy

\- Hiruzen: pues a ellos 3

\- Kilian: esta bien van a luchar juntos o uno a uno

\- Hiashi: vamos a luchar juntos contra ti

\- Kilian: bien a luchar (poniéndose en pose de pelea)

Los 3 igual se pusieron en pose de pelea

\- Hiruzen: comiencen

Los 3 jounin se lanzaron al mismo tiempo para atacar se pusieron a cada esquina para atacar con sus técnicas pero solo hicieron una cortina de humo luego se podía escuchar una voz desde el humo

\- Kilian: eso es todo lo que pueden hacer entonces me toca atacar

Se lanzó contra los 3

Primero se fue contra gai le lanzo una patada en la cara que le saco volando contra un árbol desmayándolo al instante

\- Kilian: uno menos faltan 2

\- Kakashi: derroto a gai con un solo golpe

Kilian se lanzó otra vuelta pero esta vez fue contra hiashi para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos y aparecer detrás de hiashi con un mazo con las manos en la cabeza de este luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara lazándolo donde estaba gai perdiendo la conciencia al instante

\- Kilian: 2 menos faltas tú

\- Kakashi: maldición derroto a gai y hiashi con facilidad debo atacar con todo utilizare el chidori

Kakashi hizo posiciones de manos y concentro todo si chakra en su mano derecha

\- Kakashi: esto es todo mi chakra

\- Kilian: ven con todo

Kakashi fue hacia a él con el chidori ya estando cerca lo ataco pero kilian lo detuvo con su mano cubierta de ki

Nota: es similar cuando goku ssj agarra la mano de freezer en namek

\- Kilian: este ataque es genial si no lo hubiera detenido ya estuviera tendido en el suelo bueno es mi turno de atacar

Dándole un puño en el estómago sacándole el aire y desmayándole al instante al pobre de kakashi

\- Kilian: parece que gane

Todos los ninja no se lo podían creer que tan solo niño de 7 años que podia vencer a 3 jounin sin sudar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Hiruzen: bueno acompáñame a mi oficina nuevamente

Kilian: esta bien

Los 2 se estaban por ir a la oficina de del hokage pero un chico y una chica los detuvieron

Naruto: les podemos acompañar?

Hiruzen: hmm. Que dices tú kilian

Kilian: no hay problema

Dirigiese los 4 Asia la torre

Kilian: puedo saber sus nombres

Narumi: lo siento bueno mi nombre es narumi uzumaki

Naruto: y el mío es naruto uzumaki mucho gusto podemos saber tu nombre

Kilian: claro mi nombre kilian muncho gusto

Minutos después en la oficina del hokage él se sentó el su asiento

Hiruzen: bueno kilian tu poder es asombroso te ascendería a jounin pero eres un niño aun primero tendrás que ir a la academia

Kilian: hmm. Esta bien

Alegrando a los 2 uzumakis

Hiruzen: eso era todo que te tenía que decir

Narumi: bueno vamos naruto y kilian nos acompañas

Kilian: vayan sin mi voy hablar con el tercero

Narumi: pero

Hiruzen: vayan naruto narumi

Narumi: si viejo

Yéndose los 2 uzumakis de su oficina del hokage

Hiruzen: bueno aquí esta tu bandana y tu chaqueta jounin

Kilian: espere tengo una mejor idea por que no me pones este emblema de la aldea aquí señalando su pecho

Hiruzen: que buena idea tuviste pero cuando salgas genin te pongas esta bandana

Kilian: jajaja ni loco con esto en mi pecho me quedo tan bien quiero una mascara que usan esos de ambus

Hiruzen: claro como quieras

Kilian: bueno nos vemos

yéndose de la oficina a unos de los campos para entrenar un poco

En la noche

Kilian estaba encima de las caras de los de hokages sentado precisamente en la cabeza de cuarto hokage

Kilian: que día tan largo bueno ya me acostumbrare

Agachándose teniendo sus manos como almohadas en serrando sus ojos y el tercero acercándose a su posición

Hiruzen: todavía no te acostumbras

Kilian sin abrir los ojos

Kilian: con el tiempo me acostumbrare a este mundo

Hiruzen: qué opinas de naruto y narumi?

Kilian: que son buenos chicos pero son odiados por esos aldeanos por qué?

Hiruzen: ya debías saberlo

Kilian: si ya lo sé pero no deberían verlos como héroes

Hiruzen: si pero alguien les dijo que eran el kyubi

Kilian: lo que sucedió hace 7 años espera el ki de naruto esta agitado que estará pasando

Parándose al instante

Hiruzen: no me digas que

Kilian: si una emboscada bueno voy a una cosa se puede matar?

Hiruzen: no se puede

Kilian: jajaja bueno entonces me voy a detenerlos

Yéndose donde estaba naruto

En otro la de la aldea

Naruto estaba corriendo por su vida

Aldeano: no corras demonio

Naruto ya no podía correr cayéndose

Naruto: por favor no les hice nada malo déjenme en paz

Ninja: mataste a nuestros familiares ahora te toca

Sacando su kunai para matarlo y naruto serrando sus ojos para no ver su final pero al instante kilian aparecía agarraría su mano con el kunai

Kilian: que estas asiendo miserable

Ninja: que no es obvio quiero matar al demonio

Kilian: ja buscas venganza bueno véngate

Ninja: enserio bueno hazte a un lado

Kilian: te estas confundiendo de persona para vengarte tienes que matarme a mi

Ninja: que dijiste matarte

Kilian: si yo soy el kyubi que buscas

Ninja: no bromes conmigo

Kilian: te traumare un poco

Entonces expulso energía en ese punto para no destruir la aldea después su aura se agrando ferozmente la luz rodio todo el lugar dejando sin visión al ninjas y los aldeanos kilian se transformaba en el kyubi y todos estaban aterrados y asombrados el ninja estaba inmóvil kyubi / kilian abrió los ojos a para mirarlo fijamente al ninja a los aldeanos estos salieron corriendo traumatizados menos el ninja kilian volvió a la normalidad

Kilian: que pasa no te querías vengar

Ninja: eres un monstro

El ninja lanzando estúpidamente un papel bomba explotando la contacto con kilian

Ninja: lo logre jajajaja jaja

Kilian: se puede saber que lograste insecto

Mostrando entre el polvo kilian estaba ileso

ninja: no puede ser ese sujeto sigue con vida

Kilian: claro eso no me mataría bueno ya me canse es hora de acabar con esto

Con gran velocidad estaba frente del ninja dándole la espalda y dándole un puñete en la cara que le rompió le la nariz cayo de boca arriba agarrándose la cara

Kilian: ya no causes más problemas y no quiero volver a ver tu miserable cara insecto vámonos naruto

Naruto: si

Yéndose a su casa de naruto


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Kilian: bueno naruto aquí es tu casa?

Naruto: si esta es mi casa (asustado)

Kilian: porque te asustas?

Naruto: por mi hermana es aterradora cuando se enoja

Kilian: no te preocupes que puede pasar tocando la puerta

Narumi abriendo la puerta y golpeando a kilian en la cara

Kilian: auch! Eso me dolió tu hermana si es aterradora

Naruto: te lo dije

Narumi: lo siento ese golpe era para naruto

Kilian: se puede saber por qué le ibas a golpear

Narumi: por que llego tarde para comer

Kilian: eso no es excusa para golpearlo bueno ya no importa pero ya que lo mencionas tengo hambre

Narumi: está bien pasa la comida ya está lista

Kilian: estupendo entrando a la casa

Narumi: oye kilian una pregunta

Kilian: si

Narumi: ¿no eres un tragón o sí?

Kilian: claro que no a diferencia de mi raza yo tengo modalidades en la mesa pero cuando tengo arto hambre ahí sí puedo comer al mismo kyubi

En el subconsciente de naruto

Kyubi de naruto: qué quiso decir que me puede comer y que quiso decir con raza preguntas sin responder

Subconsciente de narumi´

Kyubi de narumi: eres tonto o que

kyubi de Naruto: tú eres el tonto

kyubi de Narumi: y yo por que

kyubi de Naruto: somos la misma persona pero diferentes carceleros

kyubi de Narumi: ahh si es cierto bueno al punto ese chico quiere decir que su raza nos puede comer

kyubi de Naruto : significa que su raza son tragones

kyubi de Narumi: exacto

Kyubi de naruto: entonces quien es este chico y por qué utiliza nuestra apariencia para intimidar

Kyubi de narumi: no lo sé pero por que protegerá a estos 2 no creo por ser niños o sabrá de nosotros

Kyubi de naruto: lo sabremos con el tiempo

En el exterior

Narumi: que quieres decir con raza

Naruto: si dinos

Kilian: mmm. (Maldición se me salió en pensamientos) raza es clan todos tienen un clan o raza como hay en esta aldea entienden pero no lo digan se oirá raro

Naruto: porque se oirá raro decir raza?

Kilian: mmm por ejemplo la raza uzumaki se escucha raro ¿no?

Narumi: ya oímos no lo diremos (jajaja se escuchaba chistoso en pensamientos)

Kilian: bueno yo me retiro para mi departamento ya es tarde

Naruto/narumi: está bien

El saiyajin abrió la puerta y se fue

En el camino

Kilian: qué raro en esta calle no hay personas caminando o será que ya se fueron a dormir y se no es todo siento que alguien me está observando bueno veremos de quien se tratara

Desapareciendo y teletransportándose atrás del sujeto

Kilian: ¿quién eres tú? y ¿por qué me estas observando?

Ninja: ¿qué quieres con naruto y narumi? dímelo ahora

Kilian: no me has respondido mis preguntas

Ninja: tu no quieres responder mi pregunta

Kilian: ya que te veo bien esos ojos tuyos tan peculiares y lo que me conto el hokage debe ser un uchiha no es así

Itachi: conoces al tercer hokage?

Kilian: si también puedo saberlos con tan solo leer tus ojos

Itachi: mientes no existe tal habilidad

Kilian: buen aquí está la prueba tu familia tu mama es mikoto uchiha tu papa es fugaku y por último tu hermano menor es sasuke uchiha no es así

Itachi: no puede ser tu igual nos está espiándome

Kilian: no es así recuerda soy nuevo en la aldea

Itachi: entonces que quieres de mí?

Kilian: eso te quería preguntar

Itachi: si no quieres responder te meteré uno de mi genjutsu

Kilian: una de tus técnicas quiero verlo

Itachi asiendo posiciones de manos y haciendo su genjutsu a kilian no oponía resistencia

En el genjutsu

Kilian estaba desmayado y amarado a una silla despertando

Kilian: dónde estoy?

Itachi: estas dentro de un genjutsu

Kilian: ya veo

Itachi: ahora te clavare esta espada donde tu cuerpo solo sufrirá un poco pero en aquí te dolerá una eternidad

Kilian: enserio jaja

Itachi: de que te ríes

Kilian: si es así te contare un secreto pero tú ya deberías saberlo

Itachi: que secreto

Kilian: bueno te lo diré yo soy la reencarnación de kyubi si del zorro de 9 colas que ataco la aldea hace 7 años

Itachi: mientes tú no puedes ser la reencarnación del kyubi

Kilian: ya me canse de estar amarado por que no cambiamos los papeles

Itachi: que dijiste?

Kilian empezó a transformarse su cuerpo a su forma adulta sacando su ki que rompió el genjutsu

Kilian: bueno creo que ya viste un poco de mi poder

Itachi: quién eres? ¿Qué quieres en la aldea? (Diciendo asustado por su poder)

Kilian: ya te lo dije soy la reencarnación del poderoso kyubi el zorro de las 9 colas ajajajajaja


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

En los sueños de kilian

Kilian: donde estoy que es este lugar todo está destruido

Sombra: jajaja no hay nadie que esté por encima de mi

Kilian: quien eres tú? responde

Sombra: ah la vida es tan efímera

Kilian: que está diciendo

Sombra: Ahora, vuelve a la nada

Kilian: que fue lo que dijo (asombrado)

Sombra: rayo de los dioses

Kilian: no. No. Noooooo

Kilian: que donde estoy ah fue un sueño bueno veré al hokage

Vistiéndose después saliendo de su departamento dirigiéndose a la torre de hokage segundos después llegando a la oficina del hokage

Hiruzen: te estaba esperando

Kilian: enserio tienes todo lo que pedí (alegre)

Hiruzen: si también te escribí a la academia

Kilian: ¡que! Pero no puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo

Hiruzen: estarás fuera de servicio cuando estés en la academia

Kilian: tenías todo planeado ¿no?

Hiruzen: por supuesto después de la academia vamos a tener una reunión con el consejo de ancianos y líderes de clanes

Kilian: ¿yo igual tengo que estar?

Hiruzen: claro

Kilian. Una cosa en esa reunión tengo que estar en mi forma adulta o en esta forma de niño

Hiruzen: hmm. En esta forma ya que llegaste en esta forma de niño

Kilian: tienes razón bueno me iré a entrenar

Hiruzen: está bien espera hoy tienes que ir a la academia

Kilian: que esta inscripción era para que entre hoy día

Hiruzen: ve se te va ser tarde

Kilian: ¡que! Maldición bueno ya me voy (suspirando)

Saliendo de su oficina del hokage dirigiéndose a la academia minutos después llegando a la academia

Kilian: bueno llegue los niños ya están entrando yo tan bien entrare

Narumi/naruto: espéranos

Kilian: pero si son narumi y naruto

Narumi: tu también te inscribiste en la academia

Kilian: si yo no me inscribí me inscribieron

Narumi: ¿te inscribieron? Acaso tienes padres

Kilian: no tengo el hokage me inscribió

Naruto: aaa después de la academia quieres ir a comer ramen

Kilian: no puedo tengo que ir a otro lugar

Naruto: bueno no te preocupes

Narumi: bueno llegamos tienes que esperar al maestro aquí

Kilian: aquí en la puerta

Narumi: claro

Naruto: además ahí viene

Kilian: está bien

Llegando el maestro

iruka: ¿tú quién eres?

Kilian: soy el nuevo alumno el hokage me inscribió en la academia

Iruka: entiendo tú debes ser kilian bueno espera que te de la señal después entras

Iruka entrando a la clase

Iruka: atención hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno puede pasar

Niñas: esperemos que sea un chico guapo

Niños: esperemos que sea una chica

Kilian entrando a la clase

Niñas. Siiii es un chico guapo

Niños: maldición más competencia

Iruka: silencio bueno preséntate

Kilian: mi nombre es kilian un gusto de conocerlos

Iruka: ve a sentarte en un lugar vacío

Kilian: claro

Sentándose con shikamaru y chouji

Kilian: como se llaman ustedes

Shikamaru: mi nombre es shikamaru Nara

Chouji: y mi nombre es chouji akimichi un gusto

Kilian: igualmente

Shikamaru: espera nos dijiste solo tu nombre pero tú apellido

Chouji: tienes razón shikamaru cuál es tu apellido

Kilian: bueno la verdad no lo tengo

Shikamaru: entonces no tienes un clan

Kilian: que no tenga clan no quiere decir que no tenga habilidades

Iruka: bien vamos hacer unos combates de practica en el patio

Kilian: bien vamos ya me estaba aburriendo vamos a comprobar la fuerza de los clanes de la aldea

Shikamaru: hablas como sino fueras de la aldea

Kilian: tienes razón no soy de la aldea soy de un lugar que ya no existe

Chouji: te refieres que fueron extinguidos

Kilian: si técnicamente soy el ultimo sobreviviente de ese lugar bueno vamos

En el patio de la academia

Iruka: bueno vamos hacer combate que seleccionado en este cuaderno bien empecemos primero las mujeres

Iruka: niña vs ino gana ino

Ino: me viste sasuke me viste

Iruka: sakura vs niña gana sakura

Sakura: sasuke me viste

Sasuke: si si como sea

Iruka: narumi vs hinata

Hinata: no puedo pelear contra ti narumi

Narumi: yo tampoco hinata

Iruka: si nadie va a combatir entonces es un empate

Iruka: chica 1 vs chica 2 gana chica 2

ahora con los combates de los hombres

shikamaru vs chouji es un empate

kiba vs chico gana kiba

sasuke vs naruto

Naruto: te ganare sasuke

Sasuke: un perdedor como tú me podrá ganar

Fangilrs: gánale sasuke tú puedes contra el

Iruka: comiencen

ambos se balancearon contra el otro pero sasuke estaba encima de naruto con un puño cerca de la cara de naruto

Iruka: gana sasuke

Sasuke: te lo dije un perdedor no me podrá ganar

Naruto: aaaaa sasuke

Kilian: tranquilo naruto yo me encargar de el

Sasuke: y por qué no me lo demuestras

Kilian: eres bastante engreído

Iruka: el ultimo combate es kilian vs sasuke

Naruto: kilian va ganar a ese engreído

Shikamaru: como sabes que va ganar

Naruto: porque confió en que le va ganar

Iruka: comiencen

Sasuke: tú no soy de la elite

Kilian: ya lo veremos por qué no me atacas tu primero si ataco yo me acabara por aburrir

Sasuke: te esta burlando de mi tú lo quisiste

Sasuke se balanceo contra kilian le lanzo un golpe en la cara pero kilian lo esquivo fácilmente le lanzo puños y patadas kilian solo lo esquivaba

Kilian: eso es todo

Sasuke: no me subestimes

Fangirls: esquivo los ataques de sasuke

Shikamaru: quienes el esquivo eso golpes fácilmente

Chouji: es increíble

Kilian: que pasa ya te cansaste sasuke

Sasuke: miserable solo está esquivando porque no me atacas

Kilian: quieres que te ataque bueno

Kilian se hiso un poco para atrás se balanceo contra sasuke conectando un golpe en estomago dejando inconsciente al instante a sasuke

Iruka: el ganador es kilian

Chouji: es increíble gano a sasuke tan fácilmente

Shikamaru: so-solo a jugando un sasuke todo su combate quien es este niño

Naruto: así se hace kilian

Narumi: es muy fuerte

Iruka: el tercero no estaba exagerando cuando dijo que él era muy fuerte ahora lo entiendo él es un prodigio (en pensamientos) bien eso esto por hoy se pueden retirar

Shikamaru: eres fuerte kilian

Kilian: bueno me tengo que ir

Chouji: adónde vas

Kilian: a un lugar nos vemos mañana

Naruto/narumi: nos vemos mañana

Kilian se fue directo Asia la torre del hokage a la reunión con el consejo

Danzo: donde está el niño que se va unir a la aldea

Homura: si queremos verlo

Hiruzen: ya va llegar

En ese momento toco la puerta

Hiruzen: pase

Kilian: lamento llegar tarde

Hiruzen: bueno ya llego que comience la reunión

Koharu: me dijeron que derrotaste 3 jounin eso es cierto

Kilian: si

Homura: deja de mentir y di la verdad

Kilian: no me crees entonces pregúntale a el

Homura: eso es cierto hiashi

Hiashi: es cierto nos venció ese niño

Koharu: no puede ser

Danzo: yo propongo que se una a la raíz

Kilian: me niego

Danzo: si no te unes mandare a matar a los 2 demonios

Kilian: es mejor que te tranquilices si tocas a esos 2 te matare has entendido crees que no se tus intenciones

Hiruzen: tranquilo kilian

Danzo: tarde o temprano te unirás a la raíz conjunto a esos 2

Kilian: eso ya lo veremos


	7. capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Al día siguiente en la academia

Kilian: maldición porque danzo tiene tanto interés en naruto y narumi no estoy tan seguro (pensando)

Shikamaru: estas muy pensativo

Kilian: si

Chouji: en qué piensas

Kilian: en cosas sin importancia

Shikamaru: hoy es la prueba de shuriken

Kilian: ¿shuriken?

Iruka: bueno chico vamos al patio para prueba de los shuriken

En el patio

Iruka: a practicar con los shuriken

Kilian: bueno debo aprender a usar los shuriken aunque no lo utilice en combate (mirando el shuriken)

Sasuke: oye tu está listo para perder

Kilian: no tan arrogante sasuke no tengo interés pero veamos cómo lo haces en esta prueba

Sasuke: mira y observa como lo hace uchiha

Sasuke lanzo los shuriken sacando 4/5

Sasuke: que te parecido

Kilian: se nota que si sabes utilizar los shuriken

Sasuke: que dijiste

Iruka: naruto no diste en ninguno en el blanco

Sasuke: jajajaja no dio en uno de los blancos

Kilian: bueno me toca

Entonces kilian lanzo los shuriken traspasando cada uno de los blancos

Todos estaban con la boca abierta

Kilian: hay me pase un poco jajaja

Naruto: eso fue increíble

Así paso la semana completa

En ese tiempo kilian entreno naruto y narumi un poco de taijutsu y sasuke seguía creyendo superior a kilian pero este seguía humillándolo

En la torre del hokage

Kilian: oye tercero quiero una misión

Hiruzen: ya te dije que tienes que acabar la academia primero

Kilian: qué pero porque ya le dije que tengo la experiencia

Hiruzen: te propongo algo si apruebas estas pruebas que te voy a poner te daré una misión de rango a pero si no apruebas entonces no es un trato

Kilian: muy buen acepto que tengo que hacer

En ese momento tocaron la puerta

Hiruzen: pase

Kilian: pero si son kakashi y gai

Hiruzen: ellos dos te darán las pruebas

Kilian: entonces comencemos

Gai: que chico tan animado no kakashi

Kakashi: si

En el campo de entrenamiento

Kilian: bien cuantas pruebas me van hacer

Gai: bueno va ser uno de taijutsu el otro va ser un poco de carrera

Kakashi: el ultimo va ser quitarme estos 2 cascabeles

Gai: vamos a empezar conmigo primero un poco de combates

Kilian: está bien en muestra anterior pelea no usaste todo tu poder porque yo no te deje quiero que me muestres todo tu poder

Gai: esta seguro

Kilian: claro porque no será divertido ganarte antes

Gai: está bien

Gai empezó abrir las 8 puertas internas y abriéndolos

Gai: ya estos listo empecemos

Kilian: asombroso bien aquí vamos

Empezó el combate a una velocidad tremenda pero ninguno le daba conseguía darle

Kakashi: increíble los 2 están parejos

Kilian: eres muy fuerte

Gai: lo mismo digo pero creo que no estas utilizando todo tu poder

Kilian: tienes razón te propongo algo

Gai: cual propones

Kilian: si me das un golpe te mostrare mi poder que dices

Gai: está bien

Volvieron a intercambiar golpes pero ninguno se daba un golpe pero gai utilizo el Sekizō (el elefante del ocaso) dándole un cañón de aire kilian asiéndole un fuerte daño

Kilian: Que fue eso no lo vi me hizo mucho daño

Gai: ya te di un golpe ahora muéstrame tu poder

Kilian: bien un trato es un trato

Kilian estaba concentrando su ki en su cuerpo para consiguiendo en su forma adulta

Kilian: bien comencemos

Empezaron otra vez el combate

Gai: este es tu poder solo creciste

Kilian: puede que sí pero en esta forma puedo utilizar mejor mis técnicas por ejemplo este ¡kaioken!

Kilian empezó darle combos después le mando Asia el cielo después darle un mazo un las manos asiendo caer a gai Asia el piso que le hizo desmayar después kilian regreso a su forma de un niño

Kilian: solo esta desmayado bueno la siguiente prueba

Kakashi: bueno la siguiente prueba es de los cascabeles consiste que me quites estos cascabeles

Kilian: bien empezamos

Kakashi: comencemos

Entonces Kakashi se descubrió el sharingan

Kilian: ya veo vas a usar el sharingan contra mí pero no te va funcionar

Kakashi: ya lo veremos

Entonces kilian se preparó para el ataque después se lanzó a atacarle pero Kakashi le lanzo el jutsu bola de fuego impactando contra kilian pero este ya tenía previsto cubrió sus manos con ki para repeler

Kilian: esto no me va a detener baste de juego te mostrare una técnica que no puedes copiar utilizare el Zanzōken

Entonces parecieron montones de imágenes asi su alrededor de Kakashi este estaba confundido kilian aprovecho esa distracción para quitar los cascabeles al final los consiguió

Kilian: bueno Kakashi creo que gane mire los cascabeles

Kakashi: que cuando me los quitaste

Kilian: cuando estabas distraído con mi técnica

Kakashi: entiendo ganaste

Kilian: bueno como gai todavía no despierta pase las pruebas

Kakashi: si

Kilian: entonces nos vemos voy Asia el hokage

Asi yéndose asi la torre de hokage


	8. capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

En la oficina de hokage

Kilian: bien tercero que misión de darás

Hiruzen: bueno esta misión es de rango A se trata de ser guardaespaldas de daimyō hasta su casa de esta así fueras del país de fuego

Kilian: bien entonces me voy a preparar `para ir

Hiruzen: espera quien dijo que iras solo te acompañaran 2 anbu

Kilian: bueno quienes son

En ese instante tocaron la puerta y hiruzen los dejo pasar

Hiruzen: ellos serán tus compañeros ellos son itachi y shisui

Kilian: está bien y cuando será la misión

Hiruzen: mañana temprano

Kilian: bien nos vemos mañana

Al día siguiente al entra de la aldea

Itachi y shisui estaban esperando a que kilian llegue

Kilian: perdón por la espera

Kilian llevaba puesto un mascara anaranjada con medio rayas negras con dientes de tiburón con guantes negro y su doji y una espada en la espalda y en su forma adulta

Itachi: ¿quién eres tú?

Kilian: yo ahora en adelante me conocerán con el ninja enmascarado mi nombre será revan

Shisui: ¿tu nombre es revan?

Kilian/revan: si bueno vámonos

Yéndose de la aldea junto daimyō pero no se esperaban que más allá del camino avía mucho ninja de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes que les estaban esperando para atacarlos

Ninja de la nube: jajaja hay que esperarlos a que venga para atacarlos

2º ninja: espera pero no sabemos que ninjas lo están escoltando

1ºninja: tienes razón esperaremos la oportunidad para atacar

2ºninja:si solo hay que espera

Kilian y los demás ya se estaban acercando a la ubicación de los ninjas de la nube

Kilian/revan: oigan esperen un momento

Itachi: que quieres ahora

Kilian: siento unas energías no tan fuertes en esa dirección

Itachi: que dices energías

Kilian: si sino me crees revisa con sus sharingan

Shisui: como sabes del sharingan

Kilian: eso no importa solo háganlo

Itachi: está bien

Itachi y shisui activando el sharingan vieron que kilian no mentía de las presencias que había en enfrente de ellos

Shisui: que hacemos son unos 20 ninja

Kilian: no se preocupen yo me encargo de ellos

Itachi: como aras eso

Kilian: yendo directamente hacia ellos

Kilian separándose de los demás

Kilian: bien cuiden del daimyō ahora vuelvo

Yendo directamente Asia los ninja de la nube

Itachi: oye revan vuelve no hemos planeado nada

Shisui: ya se fue

Kilian llegando enfrente de ellos

Kilian: oigan ustedes a quien esperan

1ºninja: ¿quién eres tú?

Kilian: yo mi nombre revan y ustedes que hacen aquí

2ºninja: no es de tu incumbencia

Kilian: bien ustedes son enemigos así que no puedo dejarlos escapar

1º ninja: quien son va impedir tú no me agás reír si no te has dado cuenta somos más que tu

Kilian: si ya lo se

2º ninja: entonces no nos puedes ganar tú solo

Kilian: y quien dice que ustedes me pueden gar mí solo son unos insectos

3ºninja: que dijiste infeliz todos a la ataque

Kilian: bien vengan por mi

Los ninjas de la nube se lanzaron para atacar con shuriken y kunai pero kilian los esquivaba todo

Kilian: eso es todo lo que pueden hacer bueno mi turno para atacar

Se lanzó contra los ninjas de la nube dándoles una paliza a casi todos pero no dejándoles inconscientes

Kilian: bien que are con ustedes a ya se

En ese entonces kilian se volvió a su forma pequeña y expulso su ki hasta formar un kyubi con su ki de color dorado con sus ojos de color verdes esmeraldas

Kilian: bien aquí esta su pesadilla riéndose malvadamente

Después de eso se volvió así los demás no antes convertirse en forma adulta y los ninja de la nube se quedaron traumados al ver a un bijuu específicamente al kyubi

Kilian: Buen vámonos

Itachi: que les hiciste a los ninja

Kilian: pues los derrote

Yéndose del lugar la casa del daimyō un día paso de los ninja de la nube llegaron a la casa del daimyō

Kilian: llegamos

Itachi: misión cumplida

Yéndose directo a la aldea llegando al día siguiente a la puerta y dirigiéndose la oficina del hokage tocando su puerta

Kilian: bien tercero misión cumplida

Hiruzen: que haces vestido así

Kilian: qué pasa con esto iré a las misiones

Hiruzen: bueno como sea

Saliéndose de la oficina 3 meses avían pasado kilian o también llamado revan del ninja que trauma sus enemigos ya se había vuelto famoso en las aldeas y han hecho rumores de cómo evitarlo es si te encuentras con el debes alejarte de el de inmediato o sino saldrás traumado

En la reunión del hokage y el consejo de ancianos

Danzo: bien me informan del ninja enmascarado quiero saber quienes

Hiruzen: nadie sabe quién es

Homura: entonces hay que llamarlo

Hiruzen: no será necesario llamarlo

Danzo: porque no será necesario

Hiruzen: porque él está aquí

Kilian: me llamaban se puede saber para que me necesitan

Danzo: se puede saber quién eres

Kilian: bien mi nombre revan

Homura: joven revan se puede sacar la mascara

Kilian: eso será imposible

Hiruzen: bueno cambiando de té para que más esta reunión

Danzo: es por los uchihas quieren dar golpe de estado y eso no lo vamos a permitir.


	9. capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

Kilian se dirigía dónde está el clan uchiha para ser un acuerdo para que no den el golpe de estado para eso necesita hablar con Fugaku Uchiha que lidera el movimiento del clan para realizar el golpe de estado a konoha ya que los consejeros de hokage y danzo sospechan que los uchiha son responsables del ataque de kurama y la muerte del cuarto hokage y de su esposa minato y kushina los padres de naruto y narumi

Flashback

homura: ¿qué hacemos con los uchiha?

danzo: no es claro hay que exterminarlos ya que uno de mis anbu me afirmo que un enmascarado que tenía el sharingan de los uchiha

consejero: hablando de enmascarados tu muchacho no será que

kilian: que intentas decir que yo ataque la aldea para tu información yo no tengo el sharingan y además para que quería destruir la aldea

danzo: tú y el niño son muy sospechosos ya que no tienen un clan

kilian: que hay con eso

danzo: quiero decir que con esa mascara eres el primero en que sospechar

kilian: es mejor que te tranquilices momia yo no necesito controlar al kyubi para destruir una aldea por el contrario solo necesito mi poder y tener las 5 grandes naciones en mis manos

danzo: que dijiste

hiruzen: ya cálmense los 2

kilian: bueno de los uchiha yo me voy encargar

hiruzen: como te encargaras

kilian: voy hablar con el que lidera para hacerle cambiar de opinión

danzo: y si no funciona

kilian: pues si no hay otra opción aceptar tu propuesta danzo

shisui: yo tengo una propuesta

kilian: cual esa propuesta

shisui: es hacer Koto Amatsukami es un jutsu muy poderoso puede controlar a cualquier persona con este jutsu puedo cubrirlo en todo mi clan para que ya no hagan el golpe de estado

kilian: tu propuesta está mejor pero primero voy hablar con ellos

shisui: de acuerdo

Fin de flashback

Kilian: bueno aquí estamos me dijeron que Fugaku es que lidera para el golpe de estado bueno aquí debe esta su casa

Tocando la puerta abriendo una mujer esta era mikoto uchiha la esposa de fugaku

Kilian: hola quiero hablar con fugaku uchiha

Mikoto: quien eres

Kilian: es cierto no me presente mi nombre es revan y quiero hablar con fugaku

Mikoto: está bien no quieres pasar mientras lo llamo

Kilian: claro

Kilian entro a la casa de los uchiha luego se sentó para espera a fugaku después de esperarlo unos segundos fugaku apareció y sentándose delante de el

Fugaku: bien de que querías hablar

Kilian: vamos directo al grano tu sabes por qué esto aquí ¿no? quiero hablar del golpe de estado que ustedes van a realizar

Fugaku: si y que hay con eso

Kilian: quiero que se olviden de este patético golpe de estado

Fugaku: dices patético tu que sabes tú no fuiste acusado falsamente

Kilian: está bien te entiendo pero no fuiste el único yo también fui acusado por solo por usar esta mascara

Fugaku: entonces por qué no te lo quitas

Kilian: quieres ver mi rostro

Fugaku: si por que no eres misterioso y ese niño no les había visto en la aldea

Kilian: está bien aunque te sorprenderás

Fugaku: porque lo dices

Kilian: bien porque no hacemos un trato

Fugaku: un trato

Kilian: si te mostrare mi rostro y de dónde vengo a cambio de no dar el golpe de estado que me dices

Fugaku: por solo mostrarme tu rostro y tu pasado no hay trato

Kilian: que más quieres que entrene a tu hijo

Fugaku: no hace rato que estuve viendo tu flujo de chakra y la cosa es que tu chakra está bien concentrada en un solo punto y eso no es común de ver ese chakra

Kilian: ya entiendo quieres ver mi poder ¿no?

Fugaku: no solo tu poder también quiero ver tus jutsu

Kilian: está bien te lo mostrare pero a cambio quiero que te olvides del golpe de estado

Fugaku: está bien

Kilian: bien es un trato entonces me retiro

Fugaku: adónde vas quiero que muestres ahora

Kilian: ahora está bien un trato es un trato ¿no? Entonces vallamos afuera y te lo mostrare

Fugaku: de acuerdo vallamos

Kilian y fugaku se levantaron y salieron de su casa de este último saliendo al patio kilian alejándose un poco de el

Kilian: quieres ver mi poder bien aquí está mi poder

Kilian empezó a expulsar su poder hasta aparecer su aura blanca mientras fugaku ya con el sharingan estaba asombrado ya que su ki de kilian que estaba en un solo punto exploto como un volcán cuando explota pero no estaban solos ya un ninja de raíz los estaba observando desde un árbol escondido y los otro uchiha se percataron y fueron donde se originaba del poder

Fugaku: esto es todo tu poder

Kilian: no es tan solo mi poder base aquí va todo mi poder

Comenzó a expulsar más poder para luego convertirse en súper saiyajin con su cabello rubio y su aura dorado y sus ojos color verde esmeralda

Kilian: este es el súper saiyajin

Fugaku y los otros uchiha además del ninja estaban asombrados ya que el enmascarado tenía este poder y kilian empezó a expulsar más y más poder para que su cabello se erizo más y su aura ya era con rayo a su alrededor de su aura dorado

Kilian: por ultimo este es el súper saiyajin 2

Fugaku: este es todo tu poder

Kilian: si todo

Los uchiha estaban muy asombrados y ver su poder ya no le dieron ganas de dar el golpe el ninja de la raíz esta asombrado y a la vez feliz ver su poder se fue para avisarle a danzo de su poder de kilian luego este se des transformo

Fugaku: tienes razón si damos el golpe de estado tu estarás aquí para protegerla

Kilian: exacto

Fugaku: está bien no daremos el golpe de estado

Kilian: bien ahora te mostrare mis técnicas

Fugaku: ya no será necesario

Kilian: por que

Fugaku: porque ellos no querrán ver tus jutsu mira sus caras querrán atacar después de ver tu poder

Kilian: jajaja tienes razón por lo menos te mostrare mi rostro

Fugaku: está seguro

Kilian: si pero primero ustedes uchiha largo antes

Los uchiha: si vámonos

Fugaku: ya se fueron

Kilian empezó a sacarse su máscara después revelar su rostro

Kilian: te acuerdas cuando mencionaste a ese niño pues aquí lo tienes

Fugaku: lo dices enserio tu eres ese niño que humillo a mis 2 hijo

Kilian: hablas de itachi si y n su propio genjutsu también a sasuke que lo vencí en taijutsu

Fugaku: entiendo también eres un prodigio

Kilian: se puede decir que si bueno me voy

Se dirigió a la torre del hokage para dar la buena noticia


End file.
